The present invention relates generally to a method for removing nitrogen oxides from waste gases and, more particularly, to such a method wherein the waste gases from which the nitrogen oxides are to be removed are treated with an absorbing fluid so as to absorb the nitrogen oxides and, further, wherein vaporized water from the waste gases is substituted with an appropriate amount of fresh water.
Using such a method, the waste gases may be treated in such a manner that dry ammonium sulfate is obtained which may thereupon be used as a fertilizer. The NO.sub.x present in the waste gases is simultaneously separated from the waste gases to such an extent that a mixed fertilizer from ammonium sulfate and ammonium nitrate is available. The mixing proportions of the two components may be readily adjusted to meet market demands.
Heretofore, prior art methods did not permit such a complete removal of nitrogen oxides from the waste gases or the subsequent utilization of the separated NO.sub.x components for use as fertilizer in adjustable mixing proportions.